Will Of God
by Whitesiren
Summary: Having suffered from male oppresion, the proud beauty will not forget what was done, but can she forgive?
1. Nightmares To Live

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

Title: Will Of God

Prologue- **Nightmares To Live **

            _"Mother, help me. I am so afraid." _Serina whispered, head bowed, her forehead touching the ground in respect. The candlelight flickered in response. 

            "I do not understand, I do not want to understand." She spoke softly with hollowness in her voice. 

"Then suffer with it." A male voice answered flatly. Surprising her with the rarity of hearing a voice other than her own in the sacred space of her peace. It prompted her to stand and turn around abruptly.  

"You." Serina spoke with hidden anger, though her voice was monotonous. "Aren't allowed here." She then turned around and kneeled proceeding with her interrupted prayer. 

The man shrugged and knelt beside her. 

She ignored him.

He touched her hair in admiration, in glee, in hidden anticipation. He was about to stroke the golden locks again when a strong force circled around his wrist.

"How.Dare.You." She spoke low, her eyes narrowed filled with hate directed at the man before her. 

"I dare much, because I can." He spoke with a smirk. 

"I can, because I am your husband." At this Serina Blackthorne paled considerably, her hand dropped to her side making her gold bracelets jingle at the sudden movement. 

"Not yet, nor will you ever be." Serina vowed spitefully yet dreaded the days to come, because she knew…she knew…that she could do nothing. 

It was decreed. 


	2. Guiltless Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

Title: Will of God 

Chapter 1: Guiltless Guilt 

            She cried no tears, because he didn't deserve it. Yet she allowed herself to mourn, because it was proper and because his death was partially her fault. 

_"No, not my fault. I refuse to be burdened with guilt." _Serina thought achingly, her eyes closed. She was dressed all in black, with nothing to compliment her beauty to show even a trace of vanity. 

Serina watched, as the wind blew her hair untying the ribbon she had causally tied, as they lowered the coffin. Slowly and slowly, the 6 ft long pricey box buried and covered, by dirt and more dirt until it was no longer evident. 

The sun began to set, and all of the other mourners began to leave discretely, some by pairs, some by groups, some alone, but none bothered to say goodbye to the recent widowed and left her to her mourning undisturbed. 

She was all alone, or so she thought. She didn't notice someone watching her with awareness and judgment. 

***

A week has passed, Serina Blackthorne recently widowed, wife of the rich but rumored to be cruel Endyimon Fier.  

"If you need anything, anything at all, send word and I shall be here to help." An earnest and eager looking man spoke, cupping her hand in his. His hand was sweaty and Serina resisted the urge to snatch back her hand and wipe it on a cloth.

"Thank you…Mr…White. I shall send word if ever I do need any help, which I assure you, I don't." Serina rejected politely, wishing the man to leave as soon as possible.

"Ack, well I seem to have overstayed my welcome." Mr. White spoke dramatically, waiting for her to deny it and perhaps to overextend his stay. Serina quieted instead and slowly took back her hand, mentally sighing in relief as she secretly wiped her hand on her gown. 

"It's just that Endyimon has been a very good friend of mine and he spoke to me that if anything ever happened to him…Alas! The poor chap…" He started, beginning another tactical approach. 

"Please, I assure you. I am quite well. But I am still in mourning so would you like me to see you to the door?" Serina spoke directly, quite tired of all pretenses. 

"I see. Then I shall see myself out." He spoke sounding miffed. He nodded briskly and proceeded to the door by himself.

"Thank you for the offer!" Serina called out sweetly. 

 The door slammed shut. She exhaled a breath.

She eyed all the flowers in the room with distaste. "Not even a month has passed and they all are rushing to get their slimy hands on Fier's rich widow!" Serina muttered bitterly. She had received nearly a dozen visitors today. All men.  

_"Ha! As if I ever want to be remarried…Never…Never again." _Serina vowed her hands clasped together painfully.

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"Mistress, a young man on the door wishes to see you." Mercy her personal servant spoke politely, knowing how burdened her mistress must be.

"Who is it this time? Another one of Endyimon's closest, best of best friends? All who don't want his poor widowed wife to suffer, that they would gladly marry her and lift one or two burdens of her husband's estates off her hands?" Serina mimic sarcastically making faces. 

A ghost of a smile appeared on Mercy's face. "No, this one's different. He's claiming to be your brother. Your brother-in-law to be exact." 

"That's different." Serina frowned. A sense of trouble crept up her spine. "Is he really?" She asked standing up from where she had been sitting.

"You be the judge. Shall I let him in?" Mercy asked for assurance.

Serina nodded slowly and waited. _"Was this a hoax? Endyimon didn't haven any brother, but what do I know?"_ Serina silently asked herself. She listened to their approaching steps and prepared what she was going to say. She was going to start with a Good Afternoon…then…

"You are my late-brother's wife am I correct?" The man spoke startling her.

She whirled around, Mercy was long gone from sight, and she was taken in surprise, just like the last time… 

Serina swallowed, this was not good… 

"As I understand…" 

Serina was watching him, her eyes traveling from his feet, and slowly moving upwards…not listening to whatever he was saying. 

"It's been about 2 weeks now…"

And then Serina finally settled upon his face, specifically his eyes. Her eyes widened in fear and she uttered a low, barely hearable incomprehensible gasp. "Nhmph." Then she lost consciousness.

"As I said, my name is Smith, Heero Smith." 

A/n: I forgot to add a "please review" on the prologue. And I'm glad that those who read still did so. I'm sorry if this chapter is different from what you've expected and I hope that you'll still read. Oh and please review. Reviews mean I update. And not just any review, I'd prefer if it were quality reviews. I'm also planning on changing Heero's last name. Suggestions are welcome; I've never been good with names. 

P.S. The time period is set in the past. Sometime, where Lords and Ladies still existed. I'll give a more specific time/period in the following chapters. 


	3. What Binds Us

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. 

Title: Will Of God

Author's Notes: "The Present of Johanna Lindsey" and "Untamed by Elizabeth Lowell" inspire this story  

Chapter 2: **What Binds Us**

            He glanced at the big clock near the doorway then back at the unconscious woman in front of him. She was lying on the cushions with her servant fanning her. The servant kept shooting him glances as though putting the blame on him for what happened to her mistress. 

            Heero gave a mental sigh and gave a thorough study at his "sister-in-law". She was beautiful, but beauty fades. She looks innocent enough, but perhaps innocence is just a mask. He doesn't know what to make of her. "Was she responsible for his husband's death?" 

*Groans* *Waking up*

"Are you alright now Mrs. Fier?" Heero asked coolly, as she began sitting up and asked the servant to fetch her some water. 

"Blackthorne." Serina responded automatically. "Ms. Blackthorne, You see my husband is dead." Serina explained, and winced as the words sounded stupid to her ears. _"Of course he knew Endymion was dead." _

"Yes, I know."

"Right, of course you know." She spoke nodding. 

"Are you sure you're alright now? Are you sick of anything?" 

Serena shook her head and then nodded, assuring that she was all right. The servant handed her the water and she was about to drink.

"Then could you be pregnant?" Heero asked bluntly. 

Serina sputtered eyes wide. "No, I don't think so." She answered inaudibly. 

"Hmm." Heero noted. He stood up and walked calmly around, inspecting everything with a scrutinizing eye. Serina's eyes followed him. He touched things, held them up into better light, and wrote something in a notepad, which annoyed Serina immensely though she didn't know why. 

"Mr. Smith…" Serina began.

He was kneeling inspecting a plant. He took some leaves and smelled it, touching the plant fibers with his fingertips and lacing his finger in his mouth tasting it. 

"Call me Heero." He responded automatically without looking up from what he was doing. He then stood up taking unsuspicious steps back to her, eyes still roaming the room and shockingly leaned down close to her. Smelling her!

"What in the world are you doing?" She demanded standing up hands on hips. She was no longer nervous but enraged. 

He leaned back and shrugged. "This plant is a drug, that could get you high if you take some in." He replied, placing the leaves automatically to his pockets. 

Serina blushed, whether in more anger or embarrassment. "That was Endymion's favorite plant. He had one in his office and another in his bedroom." 

"Hnn." Heero grunted and proceed to walk towards the staircase.

"Mr. Smith!" Serina called out walking fast to stop him. She was prepared to make a run when he stopped as so, and turned to look at her. They were only a step away from each other. Serina grudgingly looked up to him since he was a head taller than her.

"Heero."

"Whatever." She spoke her voice wavering as she was again caught unaware by the intensity of his eyes which contrasted the lack of emotion in all his other features and body movements. 

"What is…your purpose here?" Serina demanded her hands moving dramatically. 

"I'm your late husband's half-brother, therefore your brother-in-law. I'm accountable for your well-being in some ways." He answered.

"I don't need any help." Serina interrupted.

"I'm also working for the government. Endymion's estates are worth high and there's a considerable fortune involve in liquid assets. I'm here to find out who murdered him."  He spoke in monotone watching for any reaction. He received one.

"Are you implying that I'm the one who murdered him?" Serina asked shocked. There was some nervousness as well. Heero noted. 

"I'm not implying anything." Heero answered, a bit disappointed. "But yes, you are one of the chief suspects."

"Get out. You are here under my welcome. You've overstayed it now. I wont have myself insulted." Serina spoke coolly.

His eyebrows rose and there was a gleam in his eyes, and as quickly, it was gone. He frowned and nodded automatically, turning about and leaving.

Serina made a sound of disgust and sighed. 

_"Everything has become so complicated, let my mind and heart free and my soul wander." _She spoke softly in thought as ugly images flashed before her mind. Decidedly, she planned to leave towards her sacred home by midnight.

***

She had her cloak on, an apple, a bottle of wine, some cheese and bread on the basket she was carrying. When a familiar knock sounded on her door. Frowning, she glanced at the big clock. _"It's 12 midnight, the servants have already retired to their quarters, who could this be?" _Serina wondered with caution. The knock echoed again. 

She opened the door, half open. "Who's there?" 

"Me."

She recognized the voice instantly much to her dismay. "I'm not letting you in."

"You have to. I half-own this place and all my late brother's estates." He spoke with some triumph laced in his voice. 

Grumpily, she let him in with a string of curses echoing in her mind. "I need to have some proof." She asked arms crossed. 

He threw a piece of paper at her. She caught it and read… 

_"It was true." _

A/n: I would like to answer some of the reviewers as much as I can without giving anything away starting with the reviews I got from the 1st chapter and the Prologue. 

Thanks to **Gackt Camui **(You got the part about her eyes ^_^; about her husband's death…HINT: there's a bit of supernatural interlaced with this story. And if you ever have any ideas about the last name please suggest. Or you'll have to suffer laughing about Smith or something worst till the last chapter. LOL), 

**Otaku **(No, Heero didn't drug her. She fainted because there's something about Heero's eyes that reminded her about something.),

 **xxSilverWingsxx **(Yes, Serena and Serina are the same persons. Quality reviews…um ^_^ some input about how the story went in your opinion.), 

**Crystalgem2003 **(Well as you can see in the last chapter Darien has already been blasted. ^_^ hehe, This is taking place in an AU like in the Elizabethan era), 

**Angelight** (Sorry that the voice in the last chapter wasn't Heero's. If it was, I don't have enough writing ability to twist the story around and have it come in the end to be H/S paired.), 

**Baby-bunnygurl **(You guessed the guy, it was Mamoru/Endymion as I intended.)


End file.
